1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and, more particularly, to an exchangeable compact liquid crystal panel which is used in electronic wristwatches, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that liquid crystal cells or composites possess only a limited operating life. It is therefore desirable for the liquid crystal cells to be detachably or removably mounted for maintenance or repair when they are incorporated into a display panel for use in electronic wristwatches or electronic calculators.
However, the liquid crystal panel has a multiplicity of contact or electrode areas, and thus requires much difficulty is experienced in ensuring that their electrode areas are held in electrical conducting relationship with a circuit board such as a printed circuit board and a ceramic substrate carrying a driving circuit thereon for the liquid crystal panel.
Although several techniques are available in the prior art for completing a circuit between opposed contact areas of the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board, it is conventional that the electode areas are individually connected directly to respective strip line connecters printed on the board through the use of electroconductive adhesive. No exchangeability is provided in this instance, particularly in the case of a small size liquid crystal panel used in electronic wristwatches and calculators as set forth above.